Ein notwendiger Zauber
by iome
Summary: Ein kleiner Oneshot in dem es wiedermal um die Beziehung von Hermine und Severus geht. Please Read & Review!


_Kurz vor Weihnachten gibt es noch einen kleinen Oneshot von mir. Er ist etwas zu der gleichen Zeit entstanden, als ich anfing den ersten Teil von "Verletzungen" zu schreiben. Bitte also nicht wundern, wenn es die eine oder andere Parallele dazu gibt._

**Ein notwendiger Zauber**

Langsam atmete sie wieder ruhiger und gleichmäßiger. Ihr Verstand setzte wieder ein. Keine erfreuliche Sache, wenn man gerade noch so schön von Lust benebelt war, dass man alles vergaß. Hermine schloss die Augen, hoffte, dass er das auch einfach tun würde.

Natürlich hatte sie kein Glück. Sie spürte, wie er von ihr herunter glitt und jeglichen Körperkontakt beendete. Na toll! Genau so hatte sie sich das vorgestellt. Aber eigentlich war es ja auch genau so gut ihre Schuld. Sie hatte geahnt, was in etwa sie erwartete, als sie mit ihm ging.

Neben ihr erklang ein kleines Schnauben. Herausfordernd. Nein, auffordernd war wohl richtiger. Hermine wusste sehr wohl, was es bedeutete. Sie sollte ihre Sachen nehmen und gehen. Schade, eigentlich hatte sie das hier sehr genossen. Zu sehr, sagte zumindest ihr Gewissen. Das auffordernde Schnauben wurde durch ein Räuspern abgelöst, als sie nicht reagierte. Nun hatte sie keine Wahl mehr und musste das Bett wohl oder übel verlassen. Allerdings nicht, ohne ihm noch einmal in die Augen gesehen zu haben.

Sie drehte den Kopf nach links und hatte keine Chance ihren Plan zu verwirklichen. Er hatte nun doch seine Augen geschlossen und lag, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, da, als würde er entspannen. Doch sie konnte spüren, dass es nicht so war. Ihre Anwesenheit hielt ihn davon ab.

Nun, dann eben anders. Wenn sie ihm nicht in die Augen blicken könnte, dann musste sie ihm auf anderem Weg zeigen, dass es ihr gefallen hatte. Sie drehte sich ganz zu ihm und küsste ihn auf die noch immer nackte Brust. „Danke, Sir." Dann schwang sie noch in der gleichen Sekunde die Beine über den Bettrand und begann sich anzuziehen. Sie konnte nicht sehen, dass ihr Professor die Augen aufgerissen hatte, als sie zu ihm sprach und sie konnte auch nicht sehen, wie sich das Entsetzen über seine Gesichtszüge ausbreitete.

Er hatte heute Nachmittag, als er mit ihr allein in seinem Labor war, entdeckt, dass sie nicht mehr nur eine kleine, wissbegierige Schülerin war, sondern längst eine junge Frau, die zu einer Schönheit geworden war. Welcher Teufel ihn geritten hatte, ihr das jedoch gleich zu sagen, wusste er beim besten Willen nicht, doch es hatte eine lange und ungewöhnliche Ereigniskette ausgelöst, an deren Ende stand, dass sie hier lagen und gerade miteinander geschlafen hatten.

Wie hatte er denn nur so dumm sein können, sich darauf einzulassen? Er war ihr Lehrer. Nun, vielleicht nicht mehr lang, wenn sie es jemandem erzählte. Ganz bestimmt nicht mehr lang. Das war es, was das Entsetzen verursacht hatte. Er riskierte hier seinen Job. Was sollte das? War er denn verrückt geworden? Nur wegen einer hübschen und zugegebenermaßen nicht ganz dummen Schülerin seinen Lebensinhalt aufs Spiel zu setzen?

Er räusperte sich noch einmal, als er sah, dass sie noch auf der Bettkante saß und sich eilig anzog. „Zieh Dich nicht an."

„Was?"

„Bitte zieh Dich nicht an und komm wieder zu mir." Er zog eine seiner Hände unter dem Kopf hervor und hielt sie ihr auffordernd hin.

Hermine, etwas verdattert von dem unerwarteten Wunsch, legte eine ihrer Hände in die seine und wurde, halbbekleidet wie sie war, zu ihm gezogen.

„Wir sollten reden." Severus Snape sagte nur diese drei Worte, wenn auch in seinem Gehirn die Worte und Gedanken Wellen schlugen.

Die Schülerin an seiner Seite nickte. „Wie Sie möchten, Sir."

„Ich denke, angesichts der Tatsache, dass wir gerade miteinander geschlafen haben ist „Sir" wohl nicht die richtige Anrede. Sag Severus zu mir. Zumindest für heute."

„Wie Sie .. wie Du willst." War Hermine eben noch verdattert gewesen, kam nun noch ein gründlicher Schuss Verwirrtheit hinzu. Sie lag in den Armen des Mannes, den sie seit eineinhalb Jahren anhimmelte, von dem sie nie geglaubt hatte, dass er jemals mit einer Schülerin schlafen würde und von dem sie vor allem dachte, dass sie für ihn nicht mehr als eine schnelle Befriedigung war. Dieser Mann bat sie nun, ihn zu duzen und hatte sie nicht einfach weggeschickt. Hoffnung keimte auf und in ihrem Bauch kribbelte es. Kein Wunder, sie lag mehr oder weniger noch immer nackt an seine Seite gepresst, konnte jeden einzelnen Muskel seiner Brust und der Arme sehen und fühlen, spürte die Narben unter ihren Fingern, da wo ihre Hände auf ihm lagen.

Auch Severus Snape spürte, dass etwas nicht wie erwartet war. Deshalb hatte er sie zurückgerufen. Er brauchte Zeit, denn eigentlich war diese ganze Situation hier unerwartet. Niemals zuvor war ihm so etwas passiert und er schwor sich, dass es auch nie wieder geschehen würde. Sein Gehirn arbeitete bereits fieberhaft an einer Lösung für diese Situation, doch dass eine halbnackte Frau an ihn gepresst lag und ihn verwundert ansah, lenkte, trotz des gerade geschehenen Aktes, sein Blut in andere Regionen als das Hirn. Ein leises Stöhnen, eher von Frustration über seine ach so absehbare körperliche Reaktion geprägt, denn vor Lust, entrang sich seiner Kehle.

Hermine fasste es, wie zu erwarten war, auf, als das was es war. „Sie wissen nicht, was Sie jetzt mit mir machen sollen, nicht wahr, Sir?"

Ohne auf die Richtigkeit ihrer Worte oder die wieder förmliche Anrede einzugehen, zog er den Arm unter ihr vor und massierte sich den Punkt zwischen den Augenbrauen, fuhr sich durch das Haar und drehte sich dann von ihr weg, damit sie nicht auch noch die verräterische Erhebung zwischen seinen Beinen unter dem Laken entdeckte, wo sie ihn doch sonst schon so gut durchschaute.

Hermine stand diesmal entschlossen auf und zog sich rasch weiter an. Sie war nicht dumm. Dies hier war peinlich. Und das nicht nur für sie. Ihr Professor mochte älter und lebenserfahrener sein, doch es stand außer Zweifel, dass auch er nicht wusste, wie er mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte.

Sie zog gerade ihre Schuhe an, als er plötzlich hinter ihr stand und sie ohne Vorwarnung in einen Kuss zog. Sie konnte nicht anders, als ihn zu erwidern. Zu lange hatte sie nur vorn ihm geträumt, hatte sich gewünscht, in seiner Nähe zu sein, als dass sie diese Zärtlichkeit nicht erwidern konnte. Langsam löste er sich von ihr und griff nach seinem Zauberstab, der bisher auf dem Nachtisch gelegen hatte. Wäre Hermine nicht so verwirrt gewesen, hätte sie über dieses Bild lachen können: Ein nur in ein Laken gewickelter Mann, der versuchte finster dreinzublicken und der einen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt. Was für ein seltsames Bild!

In dem Moment, da sie dies dachte, begann sie zu ahnen, dass er sie verzaubern wollte. Das Kribbeln, das erst vor Sekunden in ihren Bauch wiedererwacht war, verschwand augenblicklich und machte purer Angst Platz.

Dann schwang ihr Professor den Zauberstab, doch kein Fluch traf sie, sondern er hatte sich nur mit Hilfe eines Zaubers angekleidet. Ihr unbewusst angehaltener Atem entwich mit einem Stoss. „Ich sollte jetzt gehen, Professor. Gute Nacht." Sie machte einen Schritt in die Richtung des Ausgangs, wurde jedoch sofort festgehalten und blieb wieder stehen.

„Sie wissen, dass ich Sie nicht einfach gehen lassen kann, Miss Granger." Aha, sie waren also wieder bei den Förmlichkeiten angekommen. Vielleicht war es besser so. Hermine war von Anfang an bewusst gewesen, dass es eine einmalige Sache sein würde. Warum war sie jetzt noch enttäuscht? Vielleicht, weil Verstand und Herz manchmal unterschiedliche Erwartungen hatten …

„Ja, ich weiß, aber glauben Sie mir, ich …

Er unterbrach sie harsch. „Lassen Sie das. Was immer Sie mir auch versprechen wollen, es wird nicht genügen. Ich kann kein Risiko eingehen."

„Ich verstehe Sir." Langsam senkte Hermine ihren Kopf. Nicht, um seinen Blicken auszuweichen, sondern nur, um ihre Tränen zu verstecken. Ihre Enttäuschung wurde größer und größer. Nicht, dass er sie nie wieder lieben würde, nein, er vertraute ihr noch nicht einmal genug, als das er ihr die Erinnerung lassen würde.

Severus Snape war ein harter und in vieler Hinsicht seltsamer Mensch, doch es gab Augenblicke, wie diese, selten und kostbar, in denen er rücksichtsvoll und mitfühlend war. Er sag ihre Tränen und wischte sie fort, zog Hermine an sich und flüsterte leise. „Es tut mir leid, doch es muss sein."

Das Schluchzen, was Hermine nicht zurückhalten konnte, war ihr peinlich, doch es brachte ihr noch ein paar Sekunden mehr in seiner Nähe ein. Sie schlang die Arme fest um ihn und schmiegt sich an seine Brust.

Für ein paar Augenblicke wusste der große, sonst so selbstsichere Mann, nicht, was er tun sollte, doch dann schlang auch er seine Arme um sie. Er gab ihr Zeit sich zu beruhigen. Erst als sie nicht mehr länger weinte, schob er sie etwas von sich weg und betrachtete sie. „Du siehst verheult aus. Jetzt werden wir mit dem Vergessenszauber warten müssen, bis sich das gegeben hat."

Hermine kannte einen sehr guten Abschwellzauber, doch sie würde ihm das nicht verraten. Ihre geschwollenen Augen brachten ihr sicher noch 20 Minuten in seiner Nähe ein, innerhalb der sie sich an ihr erstes Mal erinnern konnte.

Severus drückte leicht auf ihre Schultern und brachte sie damit dazu, sich zu setzen. Er selbst nahm auf einem Stuhl Platz, der ein Stück von ihr entfernt stand. „Bitte fang nicht wieder an zu heulen. Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber das hier hätte niemals passieren dürfen und mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als Dein Gedächtnis zu manipulieren."

Sie sah nicht auf und gab auch sonst kein Zeichen von sich, dass sie ihn gehört hatte. Zu sehr kämpfte sie noch immer mit den Tränen, auch wenn sie augenblicklich das Gefühl hatte, zu gewinnen.

„Es ist nicht schlimm," sprach er weiter. „Du wirst einfach nichts mehr davon wissen und das ist alles."

Wieder keine Reaktion von Hermine.

„Es tut nicht weh, Du wirst Dich nur leicht verwirrt fühlen und auch das gibt sich gleich wieder." Jetzt erst merkte er, dass sie nicht antwortete.

Noch immer saß Hermine mit gesenktem Kopf da und vermied es, ihn anzusehen oder sich auch nur zu bewegen. Severus starrte sie an. Minutenlang, doch sie gab nicht einmal ein Lebenszeichen von sich, als er mit der Faust auf den Tisch hieb und sie anschrieb. „Verdammt noch mal, warum reagierst Du nicht, wenn ich etwas sage?"

Dann stand er plötzlich vor ihr, zog sie zu sich und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. „Was ist los? Wenn ich nicht weiß, ob etwas nicht stimmt, kann ich den Zauber nicht aussprechen."

Gefasst sah sie ihn an, blickte dann auf die Hände, die sie an beiden Oberarmen gepackt hielten, wie ein Schraubstock und sah ihm dann ins Gesicht. Sehen war nicht das richtige Wort dafür. Sie scannte in seinem Gesicht nach einem Anzeichen für etwas, was sie sich wünschte. Zuneigung, oder Bedauern, oder Verwirrung. Selbst Wut wäre ihr willkommen gewesen, doch alles was sie fand war Entschlossenheit.

„Sir, bitte lassen Sie mich los und sprechen Sie diesen Zauber. Es ist sicher schon spät und ich sollte ins Bett gehen."

Er ließ sie los. Natürlich tat er das. Er hatte sie ja nur gepackt, weil er sonst keine Reaktion von ihr bekommen hatte. „Ja, das wird das Beste sein, doch vorher will ich Dir noch etwas sagen, auch wenn es gleich ganz und gar bedeutungslos sein wird: Ich mag Dich und das was wir heute Nacht hatten, war wunderschön." Nach kurzer Pause fuhr er fort. „Ich habe jedes Wort, was ich heute zu Dir gesagt habe, genau so gemeint. Du bist wunderschön und vieles mehr." Er wartete nicht darauf, dass ihr Erstaunen nachließ, sondern küsste sie einfach. Dann schob er sie in Richtung der Tür.

„Warte, nicht." Sie versuchte ihre Gedanken zu sammeln, doch seine Nähe machte es ihr schwer. „Bitte nimm mir nicht das Gedächtnis. Ich fand es auch wunderschön und es war mein erstes Mal. Bitte lass mir die Erinnerung daran. Ich werde es niemandem sagen. Nie. Bitte glaub mir."

„Hermine, warum sollte ich Dir das glauben? Du bist eine Gryffindor und ich der Hauslehrer der Slytherin. Ich denke, Du wirst auch in den paar Monaten, die Du noch hier sein wirst, genug Gelegenheiten finden, mich beim Direktor oder bei McGonagall anzuschwärzen."

„Na danke!" Jetzt war sie regelrecht verletzt. „Ich bin doch keine Slytherin, dass ich aus jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit meinen Vorteil ziehen muss. Wenn ich sage, dass ich es niemandem verraten werde, dann meine ich das auch so." Sie hatte zur Untermalung ihrer Entschiedenheit die Arme in die Hüften gestemmt.

„Bitte, lass uns nicht streiten. Ich kann Dir diesen Wunsch nicht erfüllen. Diese Nacht hätte es niemals geben dürfen und Du wirst auch gleich den Eindruck haben, als hätte es sie nie gegeben. Das ist besser für uns beide."

„Nicht für mich." Eine Träne rann nun wieder ihre Wange hinab und Severus sah es. Es berührte ihn. Viel zu sehr für seinen Geschmack. „Hör auf zu weinen und lass mich den Zauber sprechen."

Doch ihre Tränen versiegten nicht, sondern wurden mehr und mehr, so dass sie schließlich wieder in seinen Armen lag und von ihm zum Trost umarmt wurde.

Trost war manchmal eine seltsame Sache. Trost konnte aus einer zärtlichen Geste bestehen, wie ein Streicheln über die Haare oder über eine Wange, eine Umarmung, ein Kuss. Und manchmal war Trost weitaus intensiver. Körperlicher. Sexueller.

Es war kein langer einfühlsamer Akt, eher wild. Und stürmisch. Überwältigend.

Wieder lagen sie nebeneinander. Wieder hoffte Hermine, dass er es zuließ, dass sie dablieb. Diesmal hatte sie Glück, obwohl sie sich fragte, ob er nur nicht die Kraft hatte, all dies noch einmal durchzustehen.

Aneinandergelehnt lagen sie da und schlossen beide die Augen. Severus mit dem Gedanken daran, dass er alles nur noch schlimmer machte und Hermine mit dem Wunsch, dieses Bett nie mehr verlassen zu müssen.

„Warum willst Du Dich unbedingt an mich erinnern können?" Er ließ die Augen geschlossen, sog sogar während er redete ihren Duft ein, genoss das Gefühl von Haut auf Haut.

„Weil ich in Dich verliebt bin." So, nun war es raus. Wahrscheinlich war es das absolut Falscheste, was sie in diesem Moment zu ihm sagen konnte, doch zumindest hatte sie es ihm gesagt. „Seit ewigen Zeiten schon." setzte sie hinzu.

Er hob den Kopf, suchte ihren Blick und fand die Bestätigung ihrer Worte darin.

Es erstaunte ihn. Mehr, als es jemals eines von Albus kleinen Geheimnissen oder des dunklen Lords böse Überraschungen gekonnt hatten. Sie war in ihn verliebt! Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Niemals!

Doch ihre Worte brachten in ihm eine Saite zum Schwingen, die er bisher noch nicht kannte. Sie setzten sein Gehirn in Brand und zwangen ihn darüber nachzudenken, ob er das Gleiche für sie fühlte.

Nein, das konnte nicht sein! Auf keinen Fall! Er würde sich nicht in eine Schülerin verlieben. Das hier war nur Sex. Ganz normaler Sex. Nichts Besonderes. Nichts, was er nicht schon kannte. Oh verdammt! Sogar er selbst merkte, dass das eine Lüge war.

Langsam ließ er den Kopf wieder sinken und schloss die Augen. Er durfte es ihr nicht sagen, sonst würde das hier noch viel schwerer. Auf keinen Fall konnte er ihr sagen, was er empfand.

Ihre Stimme erklang wieder. „Ich erwarte nicht, dass Du mich auch liebst. Ich erwarte gar nichts, aber ich wünsche mir, dass Du mir die Erinnerungen lässt. Bitte!" Das letzte Wort war ein fast schon verzweifeltet Flehen.

„Ich kann nicht." Das war alles, was er zwischen den zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervorquetschte.

„Bitte! Es mag sein, dass Du jede Woche mit einer anderen Schülerin schläfst und dass Du denen allen das Gedächtnis nehmen musst, aber bitte lass mir meines. Ich bitte Dich!"

Nun fuhr Severus hoch, drehte sich über sie und seine dunklen Augen funkelten sie wütend an. „Glaubst Du wirklich, dass ich so etwas öfter mache? Meinst Du ich habe da schon Rituale? Was denkst Du eigentlich von mir? Du bist die erste und mit Sicherheit auch die letzte Schülerin, mit der ich geschlafen habe. Ist das klar?"

Sie nickte, glücklich, dass von ihm zu hören. „Aber warum hast Du es dann getan?"

„Ach verdammt, Hermine! Lass es auf sich beruhen und geh jetzt." Er stand auf und begann sich anzuziehen.

Sie starrte ihn an, wie er da stand und seine Hose zuknöpfte und sein Hemd anzog. „Und darf ich wiederkommen?"

„Wenn Du es willst, dann komm wieder her." Er schluckte, als er sich der Tatsachen bewusst wurde, die er in diesem Moment schuf. Er hatte gerade eine Affäre mit einer Schülerin begonnen.

Auf Hermines Gesicht zeichnete sich ein breites Lächeln ab. Sie zog sich zügig an, ging dann auf ihn zu und küsste ihn zart und liebevoll. Der Kuss war zugleich der Abschied für den heutigen Abend und auch das Versprechen bald wiederzukommen.

Er brachte sie bis zur Tür, zog sie noch einmal an sich, nahm ihren Mund in Besitz und lächelte ihr zu, als sie zur Tür hinaus trat.

Sein Lächeln schwand, als er den Zauberstab schwang und leise aber deutlich „Obliviate" sprach.

Hermines Blick verschwamm und sie verlor jede Erinnerung, an den vergangenen Abend.

„Miss Granger," donnerte seine Stimme. „Was wollen Sie hier noch. Ihre Strafarbeit ist längst beendet und sie sollten bereits in Ihrem Turm sein. Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie Land gewinnen, aber schnell."

„Sir, … es tut mir leid, Sir. Ich weiß selbst nicht, was ich hier tue."

„Dann verschwinden Sie endlich. Ach und bevor ich es vergesse: 20 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für Ihr nächtliches Herumstreifen."

In Hermines Augen bildeten sich Tränen, aber sie nickte und ging, sichtlich verwirrt, Richtung Turm.

Severus Snape schlug die Tür mit ungeheurer Wucht zu und wünschte sich, er hätte niemals entdeckt, dass er mehr als Lust bei einer Frau fühlen konnte. Besonders, wenn diese Frau eine Schülerin war.

Ende

**Ich hätte da einen kleinen Weihnachtswunsch: Schenkt ihr mir ein Review, damit ich weiß, wie ihr es fandet? Büdde, büdde!**

**Liebe Grüße,**

**iome, die euch ein wunderschönes Weihnachtsfest wünscht.**


End file.
